Portgas D Ace's Gaje Adventure!
by A Maxi
Summary: Chapter 3: Bye Moda, Hello Navy 2nd Base ! Sori Lama, author galau #apacoba
1. Chapter 1

**I/N:** Woke! Fic saya berikutnya dah jadi! Fic ini menceritakan Petualangan Ace mencari Kurohige, dari chapter 272 sampe 305 (sekalian yang belom pernah ngebaca)~~! Met membaca!

**Portgas D Ace Gaje Adventure**

**By: PortGas-D. Ichimaru**

**Disclaimer: Punya-nya E-O...**

**Rated: T**

Siang yang tenang di lautan...kita bisa melihat seorang pemuda naik di atas pohon pisang, gak pake baju, dan bermuka MaDeSu *Buset, kayaknya ngehina banget yak authornye? AUTHOR DIGEBUKIN ACE FANS GIRL* lagi bersantai sambil menjalankan Pohon pisang kuno miliknya.

"Ahh, laper nih gua, terakhir gua makan pas di-arabasta kalo gak salah *BUSEET DAH* entar gua mendarat di desa terdekat ah...mayan, nyolong makanan lagi" kata Ace dengan santainya.

Ace lalu mulai membaca peta, dan melihat kalo ada desa didekat sono, dia pun langsung mempercepat kecepatan Striker-nya. BRUUUUM...!. kemudian dia ngeliat plang bertuliskan...

'DESA TERDEKAT, 5 KM LAGE CONK!'

"Hmm, 5 km lagi ya? Ah, ngomong-ngomong gw aus nih, masih ada minum gak ya?" gumam Ace.

"Nyari minum bang..? Beli di ane aja bang! Mau Mizone, 4000 aja! Atau mau aqua botol, kalo yang ini 1500, ato Coca cola? Dipilih aje bang!" kata Penjual yang asal-usul-nya GaJe dari mana.

"Eh, siape lo?"

"Udah, bilang aja, abang mu beli kagak?"

"Ehm, boleh deh, aus gua, beli Mizone-nya 2 botol aja dah...!"

"Oke, totalnya 150 rebu (?)"

"WHAT THE FAK? MAHAL AMAT?"

"Mau beli gak?"

"Ya udah deh..."

Ace akhirnya menghentikan debat gak penting itu sebelum ada korban jiwa *?*

-xXx-

"Hmm,dah nyampe nih, mana ya Restorannya, laper gua...hmm, Roockie village ya?" kata Ace sambil membaca papan di pintu masuk desa. Kemudian Ace melihat seseorang satpam (?) aneh yang duduk dalam mode jogkok di kursi dan matanya kayak panda (Ada item-item di bawah mata, kayak orang abis ronda berbulan-bulan) deket pintu masuk lagi maen catur sama tukang goreng-an (?) yang tampak tinggi kurus dan bermuka rubah.

"Woy bang, Rumah makan kearah mana ya dari sini..?" tanya Ace sangat (GAK) sopan.

"Bang? Panggil saya mas ngapa..? lo pengembara ye? Kalo Rumah makan mah dari sini belok kiri, belok kanan, belok kiri, belok kanan lagi, luruuuuuuuuuuuuus, mentok, ke atas (?)" jawab Satpam itu ngasal.

"Oke, Makasih ye...eh, iya, bang, gw nitip kapal gw yak, nih gw labuhin deket sini, bentuk-nya kayak pohon pisang..!"

"Tenang aje Boss!"

'Wah, baek juga tuh satpam..' batin Ace. Karena kebanyakan berpikiran macem-macem dia gak sadar kalo pintu rumah makan dah didepan idung dan...

GUBRAAAK!

Idung Ace penyok! *PLAAK* eh, maksudnya dia gak kenapa-napa, orang api!

-xXx-

"MBAAAAK! GW PESEN DAGING-NYA 15 PIRING! GAK PAKE LAMA!" Bacod Ace pada pelayan restoran.

"Hahaha, segera, tuan!" jawab pelayan yang berdada besar dan berambut oranye itu yang gak tau entar dia bakal ketipu oleh Ace.

-xXx-

"ini dia tuan..selamet makan!" ujar pelayan itu sambil menyuguhkan makanan itu.

GRAUK-GRAUK-GRUAK. Ace makan layaknya orang yang gak pernah makan 10 taun, dia gak peduli meskipun diperhatiin orang sekitarnya.

"WAAH, KENYANGNYA!" tereak Ace semangat. Orang-orang sekitarnya langsung berpikir 'Nih orang gak tau sopan-santun apa ya?' atau 'Nih orang norak banget'.

"hmm, biayanya 500 ribu ber...eh, mana orang tadi..?" kata Pelayan restoran.

"dia udah kabur kayaknya..." kata orang disebelahnya.

"APA? KAMPRET..! &^$*&^$(^(*%($^%#^%$#!"

-xXx-

*Mulai halaman 2*

"Wahahahah, gampang banget ketepu tuh orang, dasar goblok-goblok~~~" gumam Ace sambil berjalan diatas jembatan sambil memegang topi-nya. Tapi rencana-nya tak berjalan lancar, dia melihat sekelebat bayangan diatas genteng rumah makan tadi dan...

"WOI ! KAMPRET LO MAKAN GAK BAYAR..! SIALAN..! SINI LO..! ANJINK..! SEMPAK PEMBAWA KIAMAT..!(?)" kata Koki berbadan kecil, berambut jabrik perak dan bermata hijau.

"eh..? KABUR...!" seru Ace sambil lari kearah dermaga.

"WOI..! TUNGGU..!"

"SORI GW MAKAN GAK BAYAR..! DADAH..!"

"TUNGGU...!"

'siapa juga yang mau nunggu, sialan...ah, mending gw ke dermaga, barangkali dapet sedikit informasi, lumayan' batin Ace. Ace langsung ber-Shunpo (?) menuju dermaga.

-xXx-

Di dermaga, kita bisa melihat 2 orang Nelayan Ganteng(?) lagi asik Nonton bokep #PLAK# maap, author ngelantur, maksudnya lagi ngobrol... yang satu berambut pirang, memakai baju hitam ketat dan memakai kalung salib dan yang satunya memakai baju strip-strip putih-hitam (Kayak yang dipake tahanan penjara) dan make googel.

"Lalalala...woy, mat, lo dapet berapa ikan tadi..?" kata seorang nelayan yang berambut kuning ke nelayan lainnya.

"hmm, kayaknya sih Cuma 50 ikan, ikan teri(?) lage...Kampret banget...lo dapet berapa Mell..?" bales si nelayan yang lain.

"Hmmm, gak tau gua, coba gw itung dulu..." Nelayan itu ngambil karung ikannya dan ngeliat-ngeliat.. "...emm, kayaknya ada..."

BWOSH

Tiba-tiba muncul asap dan muncul Ace diatas karung ikan..!

"Wah, siapa lo..? Jin ya..?" tanya salah satu nelayan ngawur.

"Enak aja lo, gw dibilang jin...eh, ada yang boleh gak fw nanya sesuatu...?" jawab Ace.

"Kasih coklat dulu dong...!" jawab yang rambut pirang yang ternyata penggila coklat.

"Kasih cheat PB terbaru dulu donk...!" jawab pemake Googel yang ternyata maniak game.

"MATRE DASAR LO BERDUA..!"

"Mau informasi gak..?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Ogah..." kata Ace sambil berjalan ke arah nelayan lain.

-xXx-

"woy...kalian tau gak kalo ada orang yang bernama Teach deket sini..?" tanya Ace ke 2 nelayan.

"Gak tau deh..." jawab salah satunya...

"kalo yang namanya blackbeard ada gak..?"

"Hmmm, kalo yang namanya blackbeard sih ada satu orang, tuh, yang disana..!" katanya sambil menunjuk seorang dokter bernama 'Dr. Blackbeard'

Tanpa pikir panjang-pun, Ace langsung bersiap menendang dan...

GOOOKKAAAN!

"WOIIII APA-APAAN LO TIBA-TIBA NENDANG ORANG NJINK!" Marah dokter itu.

"Ah, eh, ma...maap...eh...ane salah orang ya..? eh...ma..maap" Ace cengok langsung..!

"WOY..! BAPAK-BAPAK IBU-IBU (?) SEKALIAN! DIA NOH ORANG YANG TADI MAKAN GAK BAYAR..! AYO CEMPLUNGIN KE SUNGAI..!" Tereak koki berambut jabrik dan berbadan mungil tadi.

Ace pun akhirnya mati dikeroyok massa dan dibuang ke sungai...

-T.B.C-

Ace: CUT..! CUT...! KOK GUA MATI..? ENTAR YANG NOLONGIN LUFFY SIAPA DONK..? GUA GAK JADI MATI..! ENTAR GW KAN DITOLONGIN MODA SI PENJUAL SUSU...? AUTHOR BIJIMANA SEH,,...? CERITANYA MASIH BERLANJUT..!

Ichi**:** Iya, iya, lo gak mati...oh,ya, ada...CROSSOVER QUIS..!

Siapakah ini:

2 orang yang jadi Nelayan..?

2 orang yang jadi Satpam n tukang gorengan..?

Yang bisa jawab dapet hadiah Gambar batman lagi maho-an..! Review..!


	2. Meet moda

**I/N:** WOOKEE, setelah sekian lama, saya mengapdet ini...! *SFX: HOREEE..!* oke, baca aza dah..! bagi yang ngarepin romance, NGAREP AJE LO SONO...! *DIGEPLAK* soalnya lebih focus ke humor...yang baca tapi gak riview, saya panggil Hichigo dan BB (Beyond Birthday, bukan BlackBeard) buat mutilasi kalian..! HAPPY READ n REVIEW..! 

**Portgas D Ace Gaje Adventure**

**By: PortGas-D. Ichimaru**

**Disclaimer: Punya-nya E****ichiro-Oda...dan semua chara dari anime lainnya juga bukan punya saya.**

**Rated: T****  
**

**Check, baby, check, One, two, three, Go..!  
Chap.2 Meet Moda..!**

"Eh..." Ace bangun dari tidur siangnya -?-

"EEEEH..? DIMANA INI..? TIDAAAK..! AKU SUDAH MATI..! NO..! eh, ini seperti di..." Ace akhirnya sadar, dari ke-4L4y-an nya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kapten divisi gembrot, eh, 2, Shirohige jadi 4Lay..? MeNeKeTeHe-Tanya-aJa-ma-Toge-BaRaNgKaLi-TaHu-TaUk -?-.

"Eh, ini rumah orang,ya...eh, gw make kemeja..? wah, baek kale nih orang...kalo gak salah, gua abis di lempar ke-sungai gara2 si Koki Cebol itu..." Ace dah gila...ngomong sendiri Euy..! mungkin dia perlu dibawa ke Ki-Joko-Pinter eh, tunggu-tunggu...jangan sakiti saya Ace, saya Cuma narator, yang nulis fanfic kan Author-nye..!

Author: kok saya yang disalahkan..?

Narator: gak tau, oke, back to story..! Yeah..!

Ace-pun keluar untuk memastikan keadaan. Alah, lebay amat cih. Ace pun mengintip keluar dari pintu. Ya, iyalah, author bijimanaseh.? Masa' di WC..?

...dan Ace-pun melihat 2 orang gadis berambut kuning, yang atu lagi Merah susu sapi, ya iyalah, masa susu buaya..? dan satu-nya lagi, membawa pel dan sabun, seperti cleaning service.

-Di luar-

"Eh, mbak...hari ini mau bersihin gedung apa..?" tanya si tukang susu, yang kita kenal sebagai Modiar,*ditimpuk sapi* egh salah, Moda.

"Gak tau sih, sepertinya aku mau membersihkan gedung kepala desa...lumayan imbalannya banyak...bisa buat kencan sama pacar-ku mumpung dia lagi libur, cuti,...Ahahahaha~~"

...Gadis cleaning service berambut kuning dikuncir 2 itu jadi gila sendiri. Saya sebagai narator juga bingung, kenapa Author harus ngambil Chara. dari anime sebelah Cuma buat pelengkap. Yah,emang itu hobi si author.

"Hoo, gitu, enak ya, dah punya pacar...!" bales Moda nggoda...gitu readers, seorang Moda harus nggoda..! Seorang Kutin harus ngikutin..! *Gak jelas*

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu, kerja...bye-bye, Moda-san..!" Gadis cleaning service itu pergi menjauh dari sabang nyampe merauke. Sori, narator ngelantur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah teman Moda pergi..

"La!La!La!" Moda bersenandung.

"Hai, nona.." tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang tak dikenal, datang tak diantar, dan pulang gak dijemput *AuthorYangGakJelas*

"Eh...ka, kalian..?" tanya Moda takut.

"Kau lupa mengembailakn hutangmu, kau tau..? dah lama bangetsss lom dibayar, gimana sih..?" bentak seseorang yang tadi. Ada 2 orang. Yang satu berambut biru cepak, dan di pipi-nya ada bongkahan tulang...yang satu, berambut hitam panjang dan memakai penutup mata. Di lidahnya ada tulisan '5'. Mereka adalah 2 orang preman yang suka menagih utang Moda.

"Eh, aku belom bi..bisa...soal..nya,kan..aku hidup sendiri...lama ngumpulin uangnya, jadi.." Moda terbata-bata.

"Cih, banyak omong kau..! cepat bayar sekarang,atau kau akan kami jual kelelang manusia,,..! CEPAT BAYAR.!" Bentak yang berambut biru.

"Eh...aku,tidak..bi..bisa...se..se" Moda makin Panik aja, lama2 jadi Full metal Panic dah *GakJelasLagi*

"CEPAT..!" Bentak yang berambut biru sambil mencekik leher Moda.

"HENTIKAN..!" hore, super hero dating..! sfx: Eng-Ing-Eng...! Super hero pun datang menyelamatkan..! *PLAAK* itulah, SUPER-ACE..!

"Cih, ada yang mau jadi sok pahlawan rupanya...huh..?" tanya yang ber-penutup mata.

"Diam,lepaskan dia..!" Ace marah UY..!

"Cih, jangan macam-macam kau...hei, ayo serang dia ..!"

-xXx-

Ace menang telak ngelawan 2 cecunguk tadi. Mereka dah ngibrit tauk ke saja, dengan 1x hiken, mereka berdua sudah menjadi kepiting rebus..!

"Hei, aku Ace...itu balasan untuk menolongku, siapa namamu..?" sapa Ace.

"Salam kenal, namaku Moda, terima kasih untuk barusan..!"

"eh, ya. Sama-sama..! btw, kamu kerjanya jual susu ya,..?"

"Iya..? kenapa emang, Ace-san..?"

"Oh, enggak, aku boleh bantu kamu kerja..? merah susu sapi gitu..?"

"Oh, boleh, nanti aku ajari kok..tenang saja.." jawab Moda riang

"Ok..." Ace tersenyum kecil.

-xXx-

...Ace dan moda sedang berkerja dalam diam..Ace memeras Susu sapi, dan Moda yang menyeterilkannya. Kemudian, datang seorang tukang gorengan berwajah rubah..yang lagi main catur sama satpam-panda di chapter 1.

"Misi...ada yang mau beli gorengan..?" tanya-nya.

"Eh, abang Ichimaru..! aku mau beli cireng sama bakwan 4-4 yah...!"

"Sip...4000 beri..!" bales si tukang gorengan.

-xXx-

"Ini bang, duitnya...!" kata Moda

"Sipp" bales si tukang. Si tukang gorengan yang sipit itu ngelirik Ace.

"Eh, mas, Mas yang kemaren nanya jalan sama Mas L kan...? yang satpam itu,lho..!" sapa-nya ke Ace.

"Oh,ya, mas yang kemaren maen catur ya..?"

"Yo'i, wah, ternyata abang pacar-nya mbak Moda ya..?"

Pipi Ace n Moda langsung merah dengernya.

"Eh...? Bukan-bukan..!" sahut keduanya.

"Hohoho~! Ok, saya pulang dulu ya..! mau bikin gorengan buat besok..! Bye...!" kata abang yang ngaku namanya Gin tadi.

Mereka ber-2 pun berkerja dalam diam. Kemudian Moda menatap Ace dalam diam.

"Eh, anu, Ace-san.." akhirnya Moda ngomong.

"kenapa, Moda..?" Ace membalasnya dengan lembut *Cash, elah, lebay bo...!*

"eh, kamu pergi lagi kapan...?"

"Hmm, besok kayaknya..."

"Oh, ya sudah..."

"kenapa emangnya...?"

"Nggak, gak apa-apa kok.."

Dan mereka pun kembali bekerja dalam diam. Daripada ngeliatin -?- orang diem, mending ngeliatin Striker-nya si Ace yang lagi dijagain sama 2 nelayan ganteng-?- tadi yoksss, ok, baby...?

-di tempat Striker-nya Ace-

"Eh, Mells" tanya si nelayan ber-goggle

"Napa sih, Matt..?" tanya temennya.

"itu-kan kapal-nya abang yang gak pake baju waktu itu ya..?" kata yang make goggle sambil nunjuk Striker Ace yang menghuyung dilaut-an.

"Betul juga...mari kita lindungi dengan segenap nyawa -?- pasti tuh abang seneng, dan kita dikasi duit buat beli coklat...! ok, Matt..?"

"Yo'i Mells, ayo kita jaga..!"

"Yeah, kita pinggir-pinggirin dulu aja..."

-5 jam kemudian-

Dua Nelayan tadi udah bonyok-bonyok dan bebek, eh, babak telur, eh, belur...! ternyata apa yang terjadi..? rupanya 2 preman bangor yang tadi dihajar Ace, berniat nyolong striker Ace, dan akhirnya ribut sama 2 nelayan 'pelindung' striker itu...! mari kita mundur 3 jam.

-3 jam yang lalu-

Ke-2 belah pihak sama2 babak telor, oke, oke, belur maksudnya. Dan para nelayan lan tampak nonton tuh rebut..ada yang nyorakin 'bantai tuh preman', 'Usir tuh preman kampret..!', atao 'Bikin bebek telor, eh, babak belur tuh nelayan sempak..!' dan 'Author kok cakep bangeeeetss..!' Ok, yang terakhir itu ngibul.

"Hah...hah...cepet kasih tuh rakit...!" kata yang berambut biru.

"Ogah...hah...soalnya kita suka pisang,…!" jawab yang nelayan rambut kuning.

"Apa hubungannya dengan pisang.."

"Gak tau, Tanya ma narrator aja…!"

Lho, kok nanya sama saya..? tanya sama author-nya..! apa, author juga gak tahu..? koplak nih….! Ah, lanjut aja deh.

"Gitu ya..? baiklha..." si rambut biru mengeluarkan piso dari pantat -?- nya..

"HEAAAAH" si Biru itu mulai nyerang si nelayan goggle.

"WOi, awas, begok,,...!" teriak nelayan rambut kuning.

"Hipp" si nelayan yang dipanggil Matt itu meloncat.

"huh, beraninya make piso..." kata si nelayan Matt itu.

"Copo...walopun gitu, kita gak akan menyerah, gini-gini, walopun di Fic sialan ini gw dan Matt nelayan, sebenarnya kita tuh bos Mafia, jangan ngeremehin yak...! HEAAAH!" si nelayan blonde-pun langsung nendang 'itu'-nya preman yang make penutup mata yang membuatnya langsung modyar.

"eh, tu..tunggu.."

BUAAAAGG

si rambut biru pun langsung modyar. Begitulah ceritanya, anak2..! kita harus setia menolak perintah orang tua..! ok, si author ngelantur lagi. Mari kita skip ke rumah Moda esok paginya ya readers..! takut-nya kalo bagian malemnya saya tulis, genrenya jadi M...ok, ngoceh gak jelas. Lanjut ke cerita aja deh...

-Rumah Moda, jam 07.00-

"Ace, bangun Ace, katanya kamu mau pulang hari ini...? Ace..! Woi..!" Moda pagi ini jadi ayam jago-nya si Ace ternyata..!

"Buset dah nih orang, gw gebuk aja apa ya..!" gumam Moda.

"Ok, ok, gw bangun...ok.." Ace langsung bangun denger si Moda pengen gebuk dia.

"Bagus, gitu donk...! dah, cepetan mandi Ace...! terus sarapan..." perintah Moda layaknya emak-emak.

"Sir, yes, sir...!" jawab Ace layaknya prajurit yang lagi baris-berbaris.

-xXx-

Sekarang Ace dah mandi makan dan siap pergi sekolah *DiKemplang* maksudnya, siap pergi mencari BB (Nah, sekarang baru BlackBeard, bukan BeyondBirthday)

"Ok, mandi, udah, makan, uwes, minum, check, gitu-gitu *apaan?*, list, ok, berangkat...!" tereak Ace CaPer.

"eh, Ace..."

"What the hell, Moda..?" bales Ace gaya.

"Bisa aku minta tolong"

"What..?"

"Eh, bisa kau menyelinap ke markas angkatan laut G-1 dan membuat aku bertemu dengan ibuku..?" tanya Moda.

"Hmm, susah juga...tapi tenang aja, aku pasti bisa"

"Tapi..."

"Tenang...jika seseorang berusaha, semua yang dimaunya pasti dapat...Moda..!"

"Eh, ya sudah, terimakasih banyak, Ace..!"

"Tentu, selamat tinggal, semoga baik-baik saj...jangan sampai mati sebelum aku..."

"Ya, selamat tinggal"

Ace langsung shunpo lagi ke tempat Striker-nya...sebenernya, mau dipindah2in kemanapun, Ace tetep tau tempatnya, soalnya dia dah make mesin yang dipake batman buat batmobile-nya...

-xXx-

WUTTT. Ace pas niban si nelayan rambut merah yang lagi duduk di Striker-nya.

"WAAA...! ABANG YANG KEMAREN..!" tereak si nelayan.

"WAAA...! NELAYAN MATRE KEMAREN...!" tereak Ace.

"Lho...kok, Striker-ku...ada disini...? wadoh, nyari penyakit kalian..!"

"Eh, santai bang...! sebenernya gini..,," si nelayan rambut merah menjelaskan PanjangxLebarxTinggi=Volume persegi panjang, ok, author ngelantur gara2 bikin fic sambil bikin Pr sejarah (GakNyambung)

"Oh, gitu bro...makasih, bro, nih, upahnya, 5000 beri...!" seru Ace sambil nyodorin uang. "...terserah buat apaan aja.."

"Wow, wanderfulll..! makasih, bang, mayan bwat beli coklat sebakul...!" tereak yang rambut blonde.

"Woke, gw pergi dulu...! bye..! selamat bersennang-senang..!" seru Ace sambil menjauh naik Striker.

"Bye-bye Bang...!"

Akhirnya Ace pergi dengan tenang...masih tidak tahu kalau ajalnya sudah dekat-?-

.Continued.

On

Portgas.'s.

.Chapter.3

**-Pojok ****Bales Surat Ripiw-**

Mello: Heei yo Readers...! Gue Mello a.k.a Mihael Keehl akan membalas review..! jangan remehin gue mentang-mentang gue di Fic ini Cuma nelayan ye...! gini-gini gue sebenernya bos mafia...! ya gak Matt..?*Ngeluarin coklat dan menggigitnya*

Matt: Yo'man, _mells_, gua Matt a.k.a Mail Jeevas, sahabat karib Mello akan membantu njawab review...! nah, mulai, Mells..!

Mello: jangan nyuruh gua, Matt, ok, pertama dari **PortgasAkai D. Michi****: /**_**Oi,oi...*sweatdrop***_

_**Kkenapa nih author kejem amat sama Ace?**_

_**Hwhwwhhwhwhw.**_

_**Lucu2. Update cepetan, lama gorok*?*/**_

Ichi: *Lewat telpon* **Waw, Michi-san..! dari hari-ke-hari, fic anda makin keren saja..! Saya emang kejam sama manusia api telanjang itu...! maap kalo apdetnya lama amat...karena saya harus belajar banyak untuk try out *Gayanya padahal baru pulang beli komik One piece 56, Bleach 35-36, dan DeaTh NoTe 10-12 di Gramed :P* saya jangan digorok, nanti saya panggil BB n Hichigo buat mutilasi anda lho..!**

Mello: Dari **Eleamaya****:**

_**/**__**Lucu kok^^.**_

_**Wah, chapter berikutnya ketemu Moda kan?**__** Nah, itu dia, sebenarnya aku pengen bikin kisah AcexModa tapi keduluan kamu deh XD. Cuma karena ini emang fokus ke humor aku mau liat dulu sejauh mana versimu**_

_**Apakah aku perlu bikin pa ga.**_

_**Pengen aza aku sekali-kali bikin Romance-nya Ace tapi bukan sama OC!**_

_**Update yach../**_

Ichi: **Anda bisa membaca sendiri... gak ada Romance-nya..yah, menurut saya sih...Karena saya emang focus ke humor...segitu dulu ya..! nanti review lagi ya, Mbak maya..~~! **Lanjut...!

Matt: ok, **Jinoki**_**:**_

_**/**__**Oi ada yang salah masak ace kalau makan kan tidur dan mana ada nonton bokep didunia one piece dan satu lagi gak ada game di dunia on piece. Nanti si EIICHIRO ODA marah looo tak di cincang nanti/ **_SIALAN..! KATA SIAPA GAK ADA GAME DIDUNIA ONE PIECE, TAIK, GAME ITU BAGIAN DARI KEHIDUPAN..! SELALU ADA DI SELURUH DUNIA(?) DUNIA MANUSIA, DUNIA SETAN, DUNIA KAMPRET, DUNIA BAJINGAN, SEMUA DUNIA..! DASAR SOK TAHU..!

Mello: Hentikan Ocehan-mu, Matt, dan cepat jawab, author kampret..!

Ichi: **Ok, jujur, saya ngakak guling-guling ngelihat seorang reader sok pinter meng-flame fic saya dengan masalah gak penting seperti itu...baik, sekarang saya tantang, anda membuat fic humor...dan akan saya nilai tingkat imajinasi anda. Dan sudah pasti sangat jelek, karena imajinasi adalah sebuah 'bumbu' untuk sebuah Fic.**** Tapi beda rasanya sih, kalo di Flame sama senpai-senpai yang dah ngerti….senang hati saya****.** Ok, lanjut, guys..!__

Matt: Next, from **MizukiYuki****:**

_**Hehehe...syaa tau **_

_**Jawabnyya**_

_**2 orang nelayan itu Mello sama Matt kn? Yng di DeathNote~~**_

_**Satpamnya L di deathnote kan?**_

_**Tukang gorengan...Light?**_

_**Maaf telat riview...^0^V**_

Ichi: Ok, jadi...

Mello: *Nodong pistol ke author * Diem, author kampret, biar gw yang jawab ...That's all right, Yuki..! thats me and Matt, 100 for you...dan satpam itu emang kak L, ya kan chi..?

BB: bukan, tapi gua..!

MellonMatt: KAK BEYOND...! –GASP-

L: Emang B, soalnya. Kalo saya pasti makan permen..!

MellonMatt: KAK L..! -2xGASP-

L: Author..! anda jahat sekali..! mengapa anda lebih milih B daripada saya..?

Ichi: eh, ah...

Gin: dan tukang gorengannya gua..! gua Ichimaru Gin dari Bleach...bukan death note, Yuki-san gagal dapet poster batman lagi maho-an ! makanya, banyak-banyaklah baca dongeng 'Si kancil goblok dan si buaya tolol' biar pinter *GakJelasBanget* eh, gua mau protes ke author, masak gua yang ganteng dan banyak fansnya *?* ini dijadiin tukang gorengan..?

BB: Gua juga, masak gua dijadiin satpam, gak elit banget.

MattnMello: Kita juga..! masak kita jadi nelayan..?

Ace: gw juga, mentang-mentang gw tokoh utama, terus di-nistain mulu…..kita keroyok rame-rame yok..!

All: AYO!

DEBAG DEBUG BEJAG BEJIG DOR DOR DOR SYUUT TRING PRANG PREET TUUUTT*?*

Author pun mati dengan tangan dan kaki gak tau dimana, lebam bekas tendangan, luka tembak ,luka di jantung , dan luka bakar

Akhir kata, Review **KALO GAK MAU BERNASIB SAMA DENGAN AUTHOR..!**


	3. Bye Moda, Hello Navy 2nd base!

A Maxi: Akhirnya, setelah 8 bulan, fic ini berlanjut! Karena kesetiaan para Readers atas Review-review positif, bahkan, setelah saya lihat, ada review yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu, t ernyata masih ada readers yang setia sampe sekarang!

Ace: Ternyata Fic Gajelas ini masih lanjut toh?

A Maxi: Maksuut?

Ace: Bukannya elu udah tepar di chapter lalu ?

A Maxi: Eh, nyolot lu ye.. gini-gini gw punya kekuatan supeerr~~~ #Pose A-La Franky#

Ace: Kekuatan super betismu mblosok? #Bibir manyun A-La orang nyolot#

A Maxi: Wah, Cari Bonyok nih bocah..

Ace: Mau lo apa?

A Maxi: Ngelanjutin fic ini~~~

Ace: Ya, Udah...

**WARNING: OOC, HUMOR GARING, GAJEBO, AUTHOR SARAP, PENISTAAN PADA CHARA, DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA ITU. AUTHOR TIDAK MENJAMIN JIKA READERS KEJANG-KEJANG (?) SANGKING JAYUSNYA FIC INI (TAPI BUKAN JAYUS TUMBUHAN, EH, TAMBUNAN, LHO..).**

**Portgas D. Ace's Gaje Adventures!  
Chapter 3 : Good Bye, Moda, Hello, Navy 2nd Base!****  
****One Piece** **(C) Eiichiro Oda  
This Fic (C) A Maxi**_****_

Setelah di chapter kemarin Ace mengambil kapalnya di pantai, ia kembali sebentar ke Moda untuk pamit.

"Baiklah, gue berangkat okeeh~~?" Seru Ace dengan gaya sok heboh #maksud?

"Eh, tunggu dulu Ace..." Moda meneriaki Ace.

"Emm..?" Ace noleh ke Moda.

"Tolong kasih surat ini ke setiap orang yang membutuhkan susu sapi (ya iyalah, masa susu cecak?).." seru Moda sembari ngasih surat kecil ke Ace, bukan, bukan surat cinta kok. #Author disunat Ace.

Ace dengan ke-kece-an(?)nya akhirnya pergi dari Roockie Village setelah berbaku hantam(?) dengan Moda.

"Mmm... ahhh... mm... ahh..." Ace ngelindur yang gak bener nih. Dasar mesum! Ah, ampun Ace, udah saya bilang saya cuman narrator, yang nulis author nya!

Author: Lho kok, kenapa gw?

Narrator: Au ah, cepet lanjutin, readers dah nungguin o'on! #emang ada yang mau baca cerita gaje kayak gini?

Tiba-tiba ada kapal nyerempet (?) Striker Ace. Ace pun bangun dan langsung geram ngelihat Strikernya yang enggak kenapa-napa ternyata sodaara..!

"WOI, KALO NYETIR (?) KAPAL YANG BENER, JADI SUPIR ANGKOT (?), EH SALAH, SUPIR KAPAL AJA BELAGA LO! LIAT NIH, STRIKER GW JADI TAMBAH KEREN(?) NIH!" Ace ngomel gaje ke tuh pelaut.

"Ampuun oom.." Tuh pelaut masih ngebales taunya!

"Huuh..." Ace pun kembali fokus ke Strikernya. Kemudian dia ngebaca, ngebaca apa ya? Kasih tau gak ya? #Dibonyokin readers# Ace ngebaca majalah Playboy sodara-sodara! #Giliran Ace nge hajar author# Ehm, maksudnya, Ace membaca petanya.

"Ya tuhan, masih 5 KM lagi..." Dan, Ace pun nampaknya kecewa sodara-sodara! A, ampun Ace, dibilang saya cuman mengikuti takdir (?).

Ok, daripada makin lama makin Gaje, mending kite percepet ajah oke?

Akhirnya Ace bisa ngelihat majalah Playboy lagi, sori, author ngelanjut ga jelas, maksudnya markas besar angkatan laut cabang ke 2 Grand Line.

"Akhirnya gua bisa ngelihat majalah playboy, eh salah, maksudnya markas besar angkatan laut..!" Ace pun loncat kesenengan kayak kakek-kakek *Emang kakkek-kakek bisa loncat-loncat? Meneketehe.. #Dihajar readers*

Setelah Ace turun dari Strikernya, dia pun mencari jalan masuk yang penjagaannya kuat, ehem, maksudnya lemah. Dia pun ngeliat #Readers: majalah playboy lagi nih. Author: bukan :P# salah satu jalan masuk yang Cuma dijaga satu orang. Ace pun diem-diem kebelakang pelaut itu.

"Kreseseeek..." ada suara gaje entah dari mana..

"Ah, siapa itu!" Serdadu itu panik kebakaran jenggot.

"Hasta-La-Vista, baby~" Ace dengan GaJeBo nya mubcul dibelakang pelaut itu dan langsung memberikan tinju. Setelah itu, Ace menelanjangi serdadu itu dan segera... yah, kalian tahulah ngapain... Ah, wait, bukan itu maksudnya, jangan ngeres dulu, mesum dasar! Maksudnya, Ace mau pake baju itu buat nyamar sebagai salah satu pelaut situ, ngga bener ya kalian... #yang ngga bener elu begok!#

Ace pun masuk ke markas angkatan laut tersebut dan kesalahan, eh,maksutnya kebetulan, lewat sepasukan serdadu. Ace pun nimbrung di barisan itu. Dan ternyata, pasukan itu menuju ke...

Ke...

Ke...

Ke...

Ke.. #author dijotos# Dapur!

"Teng, teng, teng" Bunyi plastik, sori ngelantur, maksudnya besi. "Waktunya makan..!"

Ini Pas Banget! Batin Ace yang sudah ngrasa gak makan 3 hari. Semua pelaut berbaris menunggu giliran buat ngambil apaan ya? Ya makanan lah.. masa minuman #Jayus mode on# Disaat Ace lagi asik makan, dia gak sengaja mendengar obrolan salah satu personil Sm*sh, eh salah, maksudnya obrolan salah satu pelaut.

"Hei, kau dengar berita terbaru tentang Shirohige..? Kudengar mereka habis menaklukan beberaa kelompok bajak laut kecil. Dasar lemah, beraninya bertarung dengan kelompok pemula seperti itu."

"Iya, padahal dia itu sekuat Roger.."

Ace langsung menghampiri pelaut itu dan meniduri, eh, maksudnya memukulinya.

"Kayaknya lu ngebacot tentang Shirohige, eh?" Ace memijit kepalan tangannya (emang bisa mijet tangan? Au ddeh...) Pelaut yang dihajar dengan gajenya oleh Ace itu cuman bisa cengo dengan mulut dan hidung berlumuran saos tomat, eh, salah, maksudnya darah. Abisnya mirip sih...

"HEI, JANGAN RIBUT, GUOBLOOK!"

"WOI, NANTI KAPTEN MARAH!"

"WOY LANJUTIN LAGI DONG!"

"AUTHORNYA GOBLOK!"

#Author: Lho, kok jadi gw lagi?

Narrator: Au, kok tanya ama saya..?#

Begitulah reaksi para pelaut melihat pertengkaran antar kucing garong, ehm, maksudnya antar pelaut. Sori, Author kebanyakan denger lagu "Si Kucing garing" #Readers: Emang ada..? #Author: meneketehe..?#

Setelah perseteruan #alah, sok keren amat bahasanya# antar petani, sori, ngelantur, maksudnya antar pelaut itu dicegah, Ace pergi entah kemana... mungkin merenung. Merenungkan nasib ayam gorengnya yang dicomot oleh ayam lewat tadi pagi. #ga nyambung.#

Ok, karena Author dodol ini enggak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi, mari kite flash forward ke beberapa saat kemudian.

_**~~~FLASH FORWARD~~~**_

Setelah menyelinap dari gang ke gang, koridor ke koridor, gedung ke gedung, kampung-ke kampung, pulau ke pulau dan seterusnya, karena author males jelasin, intinya, Ace berhasil nemuin salah satu ruangan yang kayaknya kosong. Dan... eng ing eng, saat Ace masuk, ternyata ada seorang laksamana di dalamnya! #ga usah lebay bisa kale...#

BUAG BAUG BUAG BAUG BUAAAG...!

Seketika juga, Ace menghajar laksamana itu dan kayak pelaut penjaga neraka, eh, maksudnya penjaga gerbang tadi. Ace make bajunya dan pake badge palsu bertuliskan "Letnan Kolonel Ace"

Dan, karena tadi ada orang yang ngebacot tentang Bapak, jadi waktu makan Ace terganggu. Karena itu lah, anak-anak, dia pun nelpon 14045 buat pesen sebungkus Mekdonaled, yeh, salahkan, maksudnya manggil koki terdekat buat nyuruh bikinin. Bikinin apa? Ya makananlah. (Gaje)

"WOI, YANG NAMANYA LETNAN KOLONEL ACE KAN GA ADA !"

"WAH, DIA PASTI PENYUSUP ! CEPET CARII !"

"LETS BANTAI DIA BRO!"

Armada pasukan angkatan laut itu mencoba tuk nyari Ace ke sana kemari. Tanpa mereka sadari, Ace sebenernya ada dikumpulan itu, ahh, kayaknya angkatan laut perlu memanggil dokter mata buat pemeriksaan mata katarak (?).

Sementara itu, setelah keliling-keliling nyari orang yang dikamsud, mereka pun menyerah.. yah,, dasarnya emang prajurit marine itu katarak semua kayaknya.

Sementara mereka semua kecapean abis ngejar durian runtuh, maksudnya Ace si penyusup, mereka mendapat panggilan darurat bahwa kapal Intelejen angkatan laut #Alah sok formal ah bahasanya# kebakaran jenggot, eh salah, jenggotnya ilangin deh.

Melihat itu, Ace pun langsung berlari dan terjun payung keapi itu.

"WOI, NGAPAIN LU!" Seru para pelaut.

_**-Tu bi kontinyut-**_

_**Bagaimana nasib Ace yang nekat lompat ke kapal itu? Masih berapa chapter lagikah fic ini selesai? Dan kenapa Author ini makin gaje aja? Tunggu chapter berikutnya!**_


End file.
